


Shame and Fortune

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Dub-Con to Non-Con, Evil Edward, Hurt No Comfort, Innocent Oswald, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruined, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, The feels, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Oswald seemed innocent at heart, even if he had killed so many people without remorse. He was desperate for affection, and he trusted Edward instantly. It was rather adorable to the forensic scientist. Ed had never had anyone truly love him before, and he wanted to know just how far his new love interest could be pushed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeeNormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNormal/gifts).



“I-I love you!”

Those words ringing in Edward’s ears, a voice mixed with hurt and fear, startled him. His eyes widened lightly as his grip on Oswald lightened. His back against the wall, Oswald hiccuped, eyes swelling with tears as he stared at Edward.“I-I did it because I love you. But I wa-was so selfish, I don’t deserve anything but hate from you!” Oswald exclaimed.

Edward stood, his body rigid for a few moments before he was able to pull himself back into reality. How hadn’t he seen this? Where were the clues? And what was he to do now with this newfound information? Suddenly Edward didn’t care so much about Isabella’s “tragic” death. Because this was much more interesting… Oswald seemed to almost regret his outburst, meekly looking away. But Ed tried to hide his smirk, getting closer to the smaller man. He grabbed his chin lightly, forcing Oswald to look him in the eyes. “Oswald, you really are a riddle.” He muttered before pulling him close, kissing Oswald with a confusing mixture of gentle roughness.

Oswald’s eyes widened as he was pulled into the kiss, not expecting it. He slowly relaxed into it, resting a hand on Ed’s firm chest. His heart pounded in his ears as Ed kissed harder, making him try not to lose his balance. He stumbled back lightly, his back hitting the wall. Edward held Oswald against the wall, using his body to keep him there. Oswald’s cheeks burned as he was smothered by Ed, feeling his chest press against his own. The kiss would’ve lasted forever, but Oswald began to feel light headed, trying to tilt his head away from Edward so he could breathe. Ed finally pulled away, watching as the penguin gasped for air. Edward panted lightly, holding onto the smaller man’s hips almost aggressively. Oswald ignored the slight pain, looking Edward in the eyes. “Y-You like me back?” He asked, even though the kiss had answered him.

Edward chuckled, saying, “Yes, you silly bird.”

Oswald beamed, instantly smiling and hugging Edward tight. “I-I wanted this for so long!” He exclaimed.

Ed held a queasy smile, holding Oswald in his arms. Petting Oswald’s head lightly, Ed wondered how he would answer this riddle. Oswald seemed innocent at heart, even if he **had** killed so many people without remorse. He was desperate for affection, and he trusted Edward instantly. It was rather adorable to the forensic scientist. Ed had never had anyone truly love him before, and he wanted to know just how far his new love interest could be pushed.


	2. Main Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Non-Con chapter! :P

Oswald was almost clinging to Edward on the way to his house, ignoring the questioning glances from the taxi driver. Edward smiled lightly, seeing that the Penguin was more happy than he had ever seen. Ed led Ozzy to the front door, letting him hold onto his hand. Oswald was like a schoolgirl, giddy and excited to be with his crush. Edward inwardly laughed. How long would this last for the poor bird? Once inside the mansion, Oswald hurriedly pulled Ed to the living room. 

“Would you like to stay and sit with me, Edward?” He asked, looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

Of course Edward nodded, sitting down on the couch. Oswald went to sit beside him, but squeaked lightly when Edward pulled him into his lap, holding him close against him. Oswald relaxed though, resting his head in the crook of Edward’s neck, allowing him to lay his cane aside. The two of them stayed like that for a while, basking in the silence of each other. But inside, Edward’s gears were turning, levers pulling as he calculated every move and breath of Oswald’s. But the bird was unaware, cuddling up against Edward’s chest. Edward moved his hand from Oswald’s back to his leg, groping it with a slight roughness. Oswald’s mouth dropped open lightly, face flushed as Edward’s hand traveled upwards. He gasped once Edward’s hand stopped at his crotch, nimble fingers searching for the button of his trousers. Oswald wiggled lightly, shying away from Ed’s touches. 

The taller man looked up from his work and at Oswald, asking, “Why are you so nervous? You wanted this, right?”

Oswald swallowed thickly before replying with, “I-I do, I just… Didn’t think we’d do it so soon, I-... I’ve never done anything like that before…” 

Oswald then looked down in embarrassment, missing the smirk that flashed onto Edward’s face before being replaced with a look of care and concern. 

“Oh, I had no idea, Oswald. I’m so sorry.” Edward said, deceiving the trusting villain. 

Oswald blushed lightly but held onto Edward, glad that he understood. Edward then kissed him, pulling him up into his lap more. He was shifted to face Edward, pressing harder into the kiss as their chests made contact. Oswald suddenly felt something press against his inner thigh, making him look down to see the growing bulge in Edward’s pants. Oswald’s cheeks burned at this, Ed noticing and smirking. He dropped a hand down, unashamedly toying with his own clothed erection. Oswald stuttered lightly, trying to find words to say. But he didn’t even know exactly what to say. ‘Stop’? ‘Why are you doing this’? He didn’t think Edward to be so… Lustful. 

“You like what you see~?” He suddenly heard Ed whisper.

Oswald was quick to look away, realizing that he had stared while deep in thought. Ed chuckled darkly, making Oswald feel suddenly self conscious. The penguin was finally able to find his words. 

“I-I’m sorry, I… I don’t thi-think I’m ready to-” Oswald was shushed, Edward placing a hand on his mouth before trailing it down his chest, abdomen, navel, and finally down to his groin. Oswald’s hands quickly clung to Ed’s wrist. “Pl-Please, wait.” He almost begged, his breathing picking up. 

But Edward only shushed him once more, beginning to rub and knead Oswald’s covered member. Oswald began to shiver, closing his eyes and clutching Ed’s wrist harder. An involuntary moan slipped from between his lips, satisfying Edward. He then pulled away, examining the bird shaking in his lap. Oswald’s eyes were half lidded, his cheeks a dark pink as he panted lightly from the violation. Tears were forming in his eyes. This image only aroused Edward even more. 

“Oh Ozzie, you look so obscene, you don’t even know it.” Edward purred, petting Oswald’s cheek lovingly. 

Oswald let out a small whine, responding with, “E-Ed, I’m scared.” Voice meek and frightened. 

“Shh… Don’t be. I’ll be gentle.” Before Oswald could respond, he was on his back, Edward on top of him. He sunk lightly into the couch cushions, letting out a feeble cry as Ed pinned his wrists. A sudden flash of anger was now in Edward’s eyes. “I told you to be quiet.” He growled harshly.

Oswald’s eyes widened at this. This couldn’t possibly be  **his** Edward. He wanted his real Edward Nygma back. His eyes burned with tears, them blurring his vision as Edward shifted to pin his wrists with one hand, holding them above his head. Oswald bit his bottom lip, keeping his cries silent as Edward got to work undressing him. He tried to cover himself, pulling against his human binds as he shook with silent sobs. But Ed was quick to heartlessly slap him, leaving a pink spot in it’s wake. And after that, Oswald couldn’t hold back. He bawled as Edward undressed himself. Ed ignored this, stroking his now free member as Oswald sobbed. 

“D-Don’t. Ple-please don’t.” Oswald pleaded, barely able to breathe. 

But Edward wouldn’t listen, roughly flipping Oswald onto his stomach, using a hand to hold up his hips and another to press his face into the couch. Edward let out a moan, knowing that Oswald would still hear it through his own muffled sobbing. Suddenly, Edward’s hard length was sliding into him, causing the receiver to cry harder. He tried to squirm out from his grip, but Ed began thrusting mercilessly, cruelly moaning in his ear.

“God, you’re so tight~.” Edward commented, “You really  **haven’t** done anything like this.”

Given no reply, he gave a harder thrust, provoking a short scream from Oswald, who could hardly breathe. His entire being wracked with pain as Edward took him. Soon his thrusts became erratic, nearing completion. With one final moan, he stilled, spilling his seed deep into Oswald. Still weeping, Oswald only shivered, letting out a sound of discomfort as Ed abruptly pulled out. Edward smirked, seeing the sobbing, shaking mess beneath him. Oswald had red imprints on his hips from being handled so roughly, and Ed had no doubt that they would turn purple. He then stood, deciding to take a shower and get dressed, leaving the broken bird a sobbing mess on the couch. 


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was my first multichapter of Gotham, hope you enjoyed! <3

It was now a week later from the terrible event that took place at the Cobblepot mansion, Oswald still just as broken as he was then. His wrists and arms stung with deep cuts as his eyes stung with tears. He didn’t care anymore. He walked aimlessly downstairs, blood dripping and leaving a trail. Oswald glanced into the living room, shivering at the sight of it. He had burned the couch as soon as he could finally stand. His bruises still weren’t healed, and the fleshy wound on his heart was still open and bloody. His skin was pale, his existence starting to fade.  He was as skinny as a rail, unable to eat without feeling sick to his stomach. Oswald lost the only innocence he had left. Blood continued to dribble from his wrists as he walked into the living room, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. Now blood was streaking down his face, him ignoring it and sitting on the arm chair. He heard the gentle tick of the clock as he sat back in the cushions. His eyes fluttered shut, being lulled to sleep by the sound of the old clock. 

After a few minutes of peace, the handle of the front door turned and shook, someone trying to get inside. Finally, after a bit of knocking, the lock was picked, opening to reveal a casually dressed Edward, just getting off from work. He scanned the room, locating Oswald who was fast asleep in the arm chair. He walked over, seeing that a bit of dry blood was on his forehead and had gone down his cheek. Ed really hurt Oswald, he could tell. But this just made his research results more interesting. He hummed in though, noting how pale he looked, his breath wavering.  It was chalked up as a deep sleep, Ed sighing and postponing his plans. He had brought flowers and other little gifts to coddle Oswald back into his arms. He was going to tearfully apologize, earning the fragile bird’s trust back. If Edward would’ve examined Oswald any longer, he would have discovered the blood pooled on both sides of the seat, coming from his sleeve-covered arms. But Edward left, deciding to come back later once he had awoken… 

But Oswald didn’t wake up. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like~! <3


End file.
